


Proof

by hollandmarie



Series: While You Were Sleeping [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, I have no self control, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandmarie/pseuds/hollandmarie
Summary: Marian notices something in the mirror.





	Proof

Their home was small, hidden away in the far reaches of the Free Marches. Few knew where they were, apart from their closest friends. The village they frequented was isolated, enough so that they had no clue who Marian was, for which she was grateful.

Especially when she started showing. 

Back in Kirkwall, it would have been the talk of the town- the scandal! The Champion, pregnant, but who was the father?- it would never have ended. 

Here, they were nobody- a little strange, yes, and secretive- that had led to some talk when they first arrived. But strangers in small towns always cause a stir, ones which eventually settle down.

She stood in front of the mirror, nightshirt pulled up to reveal the slightest of bumps. She couldn't look away, mesmerized at the sight. Physical, touchable proof of the life growing inside her.

In the background, she heard the door open, followed by bare feet padding into the bedroom- Fenris.

She smoothed out her shirt, turning to face him with a slight smile, which he returned, a little warily.

“What are you smiling about?” he set down the books he was carrying, crossing the room to her.

“Nothing,” She responded hastily, pressing a kiss to his cheek before climbing into bed. He followed suit, blowing out all but the candle closest to the bed.

Marian lay on her back, eyes closed, focusing on the sound of the wind outside, the bugs chirping in the night. 

She felt Fenris stir next to her, felt his hand brush the hair out of her face. He didn't say anything, but she knew he was watching her, worrying as he often did.

She let out a soft sigh, reaching out to find his hand. He obliged, letting her pull it, placing it on her belly.

“Can you feel it?” She whispered.

Silence.

“Fenris?” she glanced over at him, saw him smiling like a fool in the candlelight, a single tear glistening in the corner of his eye.

“They’re really there…” He whispered, hand cupping the small bump on Marian’s belly. 

She smiled. “Yes, they are.”

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest.

“Are you happy?” she asked, softly.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I have never been happier.”


End file.
